Celos
by PaoTuli
Summary: Para todos en Inkopolis Taloupe y Cosmo se ven como la pareja perfecta. Lo que no saben es que este último puede llegar a ser un "poco" celoso en ciertas ocasiones. (Inklingboy x Inklingboy, OC)


**"Celos"**

 **Disclamer: Los personajes Cosmo y Taloupe son propiedad de Tammy. También la imagen del fanfic. (tamarinfrog, también conocida por su blog de Splatoon en tumblr; searching-for-bananaflies) Splatoon es propiedad de Nintendo.**

* * *

Yo sólo hago este fanfic por pura diversión. Es mi primer fanfic en este fandom a si que no me maten plz. :'D

-Vámonos- Puntualizo. Le tomo su mano con más de fuerza que la requerida y empezó a caminar.  
Era obvio, estaba molesto. A mitad de uno de los conciertos de su banda favorita 'Squid Squad' solo se fue, arrastrando a su pareja con él.

-C-Cosmo, ¿a dónde vamos...?- Pregunto Taloupe con un tono de voz suave, ya había notado que su novio se encontraba de mal humor, y no quería hacerlo enojar más de la cuenta. Ni si quiera sabía el motivo o razón de su humor. Para Taloupe el comportamiento de Cosmo era algo inexplicable en esos momentos.

-Al arcade- Se limitó a contestar sólo para seguir caminando. En ningún momento en el camino volteo su rostro, tenía la vista en frente, como si ni siquiera quisiera mirarlo.

En todo momento estuvo presente la tensión el en aire, al llegar a su destino el inkling verde busco uno de sus juegos favoritos, 'Squid jump', se colocó enfrente de la máquina y comenzó a jugar.

Todo esto era bastante confuso para Taloupe, ¿acaso ambos se fueron de la presentación sólo porque quería jugar videojuegos? Eso no tenía sentido, debía haber alguna otra razón que al inkling naranja le costaba descifrar.

Taloupe no se atrevió a decir palabra alguna hasta después que pasaron varios minutos. -Tu... ¿Estás enfadado...?- Preguntó temeroso.

-Yo...Pues...No contigo- Apretó un botón dando como resultado que el juego pausara. Se rasco la nuca y lo miro algo avergonzado. -Es que...Ahhg... ¿No viste como te miraban esos chicos?- Tan solo al recordarles frunció el ceño levemente. Esos tontos que habían tenido el descaro de observar de pies a cabeza a su novio y para rematar devorarlo con la mirada. Y todo esto justo enfrente de su nariz.

El inlinkg moreno se acomodó las gafas algo confundido. -¿Q-Qué?- Se puso a analizar los eventos que ocurrieron antes y durante el concierto, pero su memoria no registraba nada de lo que su pareja había comentado.

El más alto parpadeo sorprendido. ¿Podía ser Taloupe tan distraído? -¿¡Es en serio?! ¡El grupo de inklings amarillo a lado nuestro te devoraban con la mirada! ¡Y no les dijiste nada!- Cuando termino de hablar se dio cuenta de que no había hablado, había gritado, peor aún; le había gritado furiosamente a su sensible novio, sin mencionar que estaban en el arcade.

Estaba haciendo una escena en un lugar público.

Y eso obviamente no dio buenos resultados. En menos de un minuto estaba una chica pidiéndole amablemente que salieran del local. Salió calmado, ya que no quería que el problema fuera mayor, no buscaba que los botaran de su lugar favorito en todo Inkopolis.

Al salir del establecimiento se encontraron con una fuerte lluvia. ...Ese día no podía ser peor.

Corrieron rápidamente a la parte inferior del estudio de noticias, donde las Squid Sisters grababan usualmente. Era un refugio un poco improvisado, pero funcionaba.

Cosmo volteo a ver al de ojos amarillos, se encontraba a su lado izquierdo, sus hombros rozaban y podía ver algunas gotas resbalando por los vidrios de sus lentes.

Pero lo peor de todo era su mirada cabizbaja. Se veía triste, desconsolado; y todo era por él.

No era culpa de Taloupe después de todo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que esos idiotas atrevidos le miraban el trasero. Aunque con ese trasero como no mirar... Se sonrojo levemente por sus propios pensamientos y sacudió su cabeza varias veces, como si de esa manera esas ideas se fueran a desprender de su cabeza.

En un vago intento por aclarar su mente miro alrededor. Seguía lloviendo, pero ahora no le parecía tan malo. Le recordaba al momento en que se conocieron, también estaba lloviendo y habían quedado atrapados accidentalmente.

Sólo que aquella vez Taloupe no estaba desanimado, es más, recuerda que esa vez el chico le mostro por primera vez su bellísima sonrisa, cuanto daría por ver esa expresión otra vez.

Ya era suficiente, se disculparía por ser un tonto. Lo tenía que escuchar, además no es como si tuviera otra opción, estaban atrapados por la lluvia y dudaba que fuera a correr desprevenido.

Trago saliva y le toco el hombro suavemente, tratando de no asustarlo más.

Al ver su rostro no pudo evitar ver que debajo de sus lentes, sus ojos estaban llorosos. Si antes se sentía mal por ser un estúpido novio celoso ahora se sentía peor.

Tomo sus gafas con delicadeza y las guardo en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta, con el dorso de su mano limpio las lágrimas que se le habían estado acumulando en los ojos de su. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, sabía perfectamente que el causante de esas lágrimas había sido él.

Pudo notar como las mejillas del moreno se fueron coloreando de un tono escarlata, su mirada expectante e inocente se encontró con la del inkling verde; preocupada y arrepentida, esperando poder solucionar el daño que había causado.

-Yo...En verdad lo siento- Dijo en un tono de voz alto, pero cuidando no sonar intimidante. El de ojos violeta recargo su frente en la del chico con corbata, y este no puso oposición alguna. -Mi intención no era que estuvieras triste...Yo...En serio no debí haberte gritado. Sé que ni siquiera era tu culpa, pero no pude evitar sentirme celoso cuando vi la forma en la que te miraban esos chicos- Soltó un corto suspiro y lo miro a los ojos.

Fueron pocos los segundos que espero una respuesta. Cosmo sintió unos brazos sobre su cuello y seguido de eso una pequeña y corta presión sobre sus labios. Lo que para el chico naranja comenzó como un inocente beso, el contrario lo convirtió en algo más apasionado; tomo uno de sus hombros con una mano acercándolo más su pecho y con su otra mano acaricio suavemente su espalda haciendo estremecer a Taloupe.

Al final los dos inklings se separaron lentamente por la falta de aire. Se miraron mutuamente y poco a poco fueron formando una sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, acepto la disculpa, sé que lo sientes- Cosmo saco los lentes de su bolsillo, los limpio y se los coloco con suma delicadeza -Ahgg...Es que, por favor, incluso estabas llorando-.

El chico de lentes se rasco la nuca, sonrió avergonzado y desvío la mirada. -¡D-Disculpa! Mi intención no era que te preocuparas-.

-¡Oh vamos! No seas tonto, no te disculpes, no estarías así si no hubiera sido tan celoso en primer lugar. Yo soy el que se disculpa aquí- Lo abrazo divertido y suspiro -Hablando en serio, no tienes que disculparte por nada- Y le dedico un gran y sincera sonrisa.

-E-Esta bien...-Taloupe poso su vista en el cielo, aún estaba algo nublado pero ya había parado de llover. No se había dado cuenta, a lo único que le estaba prestando atención era al inkling junto a él.

Toco el hombro de Cosmo, en un intento vago de llamar su atención. El contrario lo volteo a ver. -Ya dejó de llover. ¿Quieres hacer algo?

-Claro, hice otro remix de electrónica. ¿Quieres escucharlo?- Sonrío confiadamente, sabía que su respuesta sería afirmativa.

El chico anaranjado le regalo una dulce sonrisa -Eso me encantaría.

Sin más, el inkling verde lima le tomo la mano a su novio y sonrío contento, que bien se sentía cuando estaban juntos.

* * *

 **¡Y bueno, así quedo! No tenía planeado subir esta historia, pero me dije ¿por que no? No había tenido contacto con el fandom de Splatoon a lo que escribir fanfics se refiere a si que disculpen, espero ir mejorando. n_n Los personajes de Cosmo y Taloupe se me hacen tan tiernos! Si no han visto el blog de Tammy se los recomiendo al 100% Además me base en algunos cómics para usar de referencia en este fanfic.**

 **En fin, Tuli fuera. ¡Paz!**


End file.
